Various physical environments and infrastructures use sensors to collect and synthesize data. For example, a home or a factory may use a video camera system to secure expensive and important documents and/or equipment. A thermostat for a home uses a sensor network to regulate an average temperature. Common consumer devices employ sensors for collecting data, such as mobile phone cameras for taking pictures. Some of these sensors take measurements regarding the real world, such as accelerometers, gyroscopes, Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) and/or the like. Computer systems and software components integrate sensors into everyday life in order to provide rich information about the real world.
For a considerable number of computerized device components, it is often desirable to utilize multiple sensors to improve the quality of perception. In many situations, sensor measurements need to be valid and accurate. By processing observations of a physical environment over space and time, the sensor measurements may be adjusted into more accurate estimates of certain attributes. Accordingly, computer systems and software components perform various sensor input processing operations until a satisfactory confidence level is achieved. This ensures proper performance along with an enhanced user experience.